Misplaced
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: Artemis knew she shouldn't have left Wally alone with her...


Disclaimer:

**I don't own Young Justice.**

"WHERE DID SHE GO?"

"SHE WAS JUST HERE!"

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"POSITIVE!"

Wally and Artemis were standing up looking around. Wally was shaking and said, "WE'RE SO SCREWED!"

Artemis was even losing her composer. The blonde was overturning furniture in an attempt to find the missing item. Except this missing item was Wally's friend's little sister. Well, she wasn't really Roy's little sister, but he treated her like it. Wally remembered Roy saying that if anything happened to Romy while he was gone, he would kill Wally…and Artemis. Artemis cursed herself for not allowing Wally full responsibility for this, but she wasn't about to let that Neanderthal take care of a four year old by himself. She was worried something like this would happen!

"Romy! Roooooooooomy!" Wally called.

"She's NOT A DOG WALLY!" Artemis snapped.

The two screamed at each other for a little bit until another person joined them. It was Megan. The Martian walked over to them and asked what the heck was going on. Artemis screeched a reply, "WALLY LOST THE KID WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING!"

Megan's eyes widened in shock and narrowed in a glare at the red-headed teen.

"HEY SHE AGREED SHE WOULD HELP ME!" Wally protested. "I think that's the only reason Roy left her with us."

Megan yelled, "HEY! We gotta find that girl. Now come on where was the last place you saw her/him?"

"It's a girl. I thought Romy was in the living room with Wally."

"But we searched there."

"She said she was hungry, so I went to go get her food."

"Do you think she got up and left?"

"Maybe."

So the trio went to the kitchen. They began to look in the cabinets for the small girl. Wally realized a box of cereal was gone.

"Hey there's a box missing!" he said.

"Do you think Romy could've taken it?"

"Who's Romy?" a voice asked, causing the trio to jump.

Kaldur stood in the doorway confused as heck. When he came in, they were all in the cabinets, as if looking for something.

"We lost the girl we were supposed to be babysitting," Wally admitted. "We're trying to find her before Red Arrow gets back and kills me."

"Roy….YOU LOST ROMY?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm sooooooo dead!"

"Where's Superboy and Robin?" Megan asked. "Maybe they could help us."

The four teens continued their search. In the laundry room, Artemis pushed Wally into the dryer and he got stuck.

"Not FUNNY!"

"YES IT IS!" Artemis howled laughing.

"ROMY!" Megan said trying to get them to focus.

Megan helped Wally out of the dryer and they moved on. Same thing happened in Wally's room, except Wally shoved Artemis into his laundry basket.

"EW!" she yelped jumping up.

Wally laughed and Kaldur promptly smacked him in the back of the head. Finally after searching almost every room, they came to Robin's.

"Hey Robbie!" Wally called. "You in there."

"Yes, yes he is," came the amused voice of Superboy. "He's still trying to scrub the lipstick off though."

The four exchanged glances and opened the door. They walked in, and sure enough, there was the boy wonder covered in makeup. Wally and Artemis began to crack up while Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

"SHUT UP!" Robin hissed. "Are you TRYING to wake her up?"

The looked at Superboy who was leaning against the wall…with a little girl curled up in his lap. She had makeup on her own face and Megan put two and two together.

"You agreed to play with her didn't you?"

"Well no one else here was gonna! So I have the perfect excuse for wearing makeup!"

"Who's wearing makeup?"

Robin's face turned bright red as Roy Harper stepped in the room. He took one look and Robin and said, "She got you too huh? Romy loves playing with makeup. One time she made me dress up for the little tea party she was having with her stuffed bunny. How could I say no to that face?"

"Same way I couldn't," Robin said. "She whined that you guys were boring the crap outta her. Superboy joined us for the party. Romy taught him how to apply makeup."

They looked in surprise, but he shrugged his shoulder and said, "Whatever it took to get her to stop giving me the look, and to stop whining."

Roy took Romy from Superboy's grasp and looked at Robin.

"You might want to go to the bathroom and use soap to get that crud off," he suggested.

Robin nodded and smiled.

"Next time I'll know to leave you and Superboy in charge of her."

Both smiles were wiped off both faces. The two looked at each other and yelled, "NEVER AGAIN!"

"Next week sounds good," Megan said. "I'll make sure to help this time."

Roy smiled and waved good bye. The team looked at the messy cave and groaned.

"Let's get cleaning," Artemis said. "Before Black Canary or Red Tornado sees this."

"Sees what?" a female voice asked.

"RUN!" Wally yelped.

The kids took off, all but Superboy. He smiled at Black Canary even when she demanded to know what happened. He looked at her and simply said, "Wally's a terrible babysitter."


End file.
